Forever Dreaming: Book 1 of a Hogwarts Adventure
by Kael-Sendra Starz
Summary: Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Hogwarts, and a magical necklace. What more could you ask for?
1. Chapter One: Hogwarts

Forever Dreaming: Part One: Chapter One: Hogwarts. 

  
  


I woke up suddenly to Shelby shaking me.  
"Kay! Kay! wake up! it's Christmas!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes  
"Shelby, is it really?"  
"no, but today's the first Quidditch match of the season. you do want to see that don't you?"  
"OF COURSE!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed hurriedly.  
"didja tell Erica?"  
"yep, told everyone who didn't already know."  
"good."  
"morning!" Erica came up to us.

"morning, Erica. you excitied?"  
"yea! who isn't?"  
"who ever's gonna get there butt kicked because Gryffindor ROX!"  
we got out to the field with the rest of the school and got good seats. way at the top. as soon as everyone got there, the match began.   
It was spectacular. beyond description. I mean, they all rocked, I'll even give credit to Ravenclaw, even though they lost horribly, 180 to 30. Sephiroth came up to me after the match. I grinned.  
"how much do I owe you?" she grumbled.  
"three gallons." she handed me the money.   
"luck! pure luck that you won! next time, you'll be paying me!" she walked off.  
"what was that all about?" Erica asked me.  
"oh, Sephiroth made a bet that Ravenclaw would beat Gryffindor. she bet me 3 gallons, I won, obviously."  
"lucky. maybe, I should try that." Shelby said. I laughed.  
"well, you do take a chance at losing everything."  
"that's part of the fun!"  
"I suppose it is."  
"what do you mean 'suppose'?"  
"well, I've always bet on the out comes of things with Sephiroth, and once she won a lot off me, but I won it back again. and we're always even. so I hardly notice the 'fun' or the danger, I'm just used to it."  
"cool." they both looked at me. I smiled. I finally had some friends. and both had the same interests as me. most of the time. Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it might be.   
the next day, was like every other day. going to classes, hanging out with Erica. hanging out with Shelby, hanging out with my friends. writing stories in class when I should be taking notes. the only class I never would even dare think of doing that would be Potions. I mean I'm good at it and all, but Snape...whhoo*shivers* he's just creepy. I was thinking about how the muggle world and the wizarding world differ when my thoughts were interrupted.  
"hey Kay."  
"hey Ron."   
"was that a cool match or what?"  
"defiantly."  
"do ya think we'll win again next week?"  
"of course! why wouldn't we?"  
"well, there's always that chance..."  
"always that chance but I like playing the game of chance."  
"not surprised. Later." he walked away. I was friends with darn near every body. except the Slytherins. don't ask why, most likely contrasting characters. o well. nothing's perfect.   
"so, Kay, how much you wanna bet for next week?" Selph, as every one called her, came up beside me.  
"I dunno. how much do you?"  
"same as always?"  
"lets make it four this time."  
"you're on." we shook on it, and Selph went to the Ravenclaw common room, and I went to the Gryffindor common room where, Erica and Shelby awaited me.  
"whatcha bettin' next week?"  
"4 galleons this time."  
"woah, you're gonna make a lot of money this year."  
"says who? I could lose a lot of money too"

Me, Erica, and Shelby chatted. and chatted. and chatted some more before we were finally were forced to bed. that night, I had the strangest dream.

*~by the way when I put something in ^^ that's like dream/vision sequence okay now ~*  
^it started out, just like any other day. breakfast, classes, break, classes, lunch, classes, supper. only there wasn't something right. everything was like it should on any day. but there was something nagging at the back of my mind. I looked around, searching for some difference. some little thing that I might over look. like an editor looking for a final mistake. then, it just popped at me. where was Selph? and Erica? and Shelby? I searched frantically down the now emptying corridor. some one was walking towards me. I tried backing up and met a wall. the corridor swirled into black and I had the distinct feeling you get when traveling by portkey. I was falling down a pit of black nothingness...


	2. Chapter Two: The Dream

~*Dream Continued*~  
^I landed, not too lightly, on a hard, stone floor. there was a boy standing in front of me. he 

smiled.  
"well, I was waiting for you."  
"who exactly are you?"  
"me? no one. no one who matters. just some unlucky kid. much like that Potter kid."  
I saw why he thought Harry to be unlucky. something told me I'd seen this guy before. I felt like I was never going to remember anything and never did. then, Selph, Shelby and Erica walked in, past me, and completely ignoring me.  
"Erica? Shelby? Selph?" they walked over to the mysterious boy.   
"hey Matt." Erica waved.  
"sup Matt?" Shelby smiled.  
"hello Matt." the three of them sat down on some bleachers I hadn't noticed before.   
"what we doin today Matt?" Selph asked.  
"well, see this little lady who's dropped into our little net? well, we have a new friend." the four of them looked at me. Shelby, Erica and Selph all looked at me for a few seconds, and a flash of recognition crossed their faces and was gone. they grinned.  
"what are we gonna do first?"   
"who is she?"  
"what importance does she have?"  
"what are we gonna do to her first?"  
"now what?"  
"are you sure?"   
"who is she?"  
"where did she come from?"  
"Maaaaatt!" the voices dimmed, and the room and the world again, swirled into a black pit.^  
"KAAAAAAAAY!" Erica shouted in my ear. I jerked awake.  
"wha?" I asked stupidly.  
"somethin wrong? you were like frozen or something." Shelby stood next to her. It wasn't a dream. it was the next day, a Saturday. I got up wearily, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
Selph was waiting in the doorway, looking nervous. she turned and saw me as I walked towards the Hall. she ran to me.  
"what happened! Shelby and Erica told me what was going on, but what happened?"  
"bad dream, that's all." I walked into the Hall, the three girls following me. Selph sat down next to me at the table, as well as Shelby and Erica.  
"no, what really happened? I wanna know. not because I what the whole frickin school to know, but because I'm your sister. I want to know. Besides..." she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "you know I interpret dreams. maybe I'll know what it means." then she leaned back, stared at me for a few seconds, then left to go talk to her Ravenclaw friends.   
I ate my toast in my own ball of silence. I mentally thanked Shelby and Erica for not asking any questions.   
that day flew by, but the dream still lingered in the back of my mind. at the end of the day, I went to Selph right before she went back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
I took a deep breath.  
"alright, I'll tell you the dream and you tell me what it means." she smiled. she loved interpreting people's dreams. we found a room, and sat on the dusty floor. she looked at me for a long time. finally, the silence was broken.  
"alright, let's hear it." I told her the dream from start to finish. then she stared at me for another long silence that seemed to last forever.   
"well...that will take some time and research." I let out a depressed sigh. that meant that she couldn't tell me today. "but," I looked up. "as soon as I figure it out, I will write a note, or tell you right away. alright?" I thought for a second.  
"alright."  
we both went back to our common rooms, unnoticed. that night, the dream repeated itself.

^"hello Kay, just the person I wanted to see. now, tell me about yourself. what are you like?"  
I stared up at the boy called Matt. he had black hair, spiked, and sea blue eyes. if he hadn't been haunting my dreams for weeks now, I think I could grow to like him.   
"me? what am I like? oh, I'm I dunno. just a regular witch I guess."  
"wrong. you're not."  
"wonderful news." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "why do you keep haunting my dreams?"  
"oh, I wouldn't call it 'haunting' just, toying with your imagination."  
"would you cut it out?"  
"no."  
"why do you do it?"  
"it's fun for me and you have a very interesting way of thinking about things."  
"wooptie do. like I care. my friends are concerned for me, and I don't like it."  
"what, these friends?" Shelby, Erica, and Selph walked in.  
"yes. why are they here?"  
"they aren't your friends. you only think so."  
"what about Selph! she's my sister!"  
"not all sisters are friends, dear sis." Selph smirked. I hated when she does that.  
"but-but-but-what did I ever do to you!"  
"exist."  
"I can't help that!"  
"well, then you were born into a hated family. too bad for you. till next time." he smiled and the dream faded.^


	3. Chapter Threee: Meanings of Dreams

I woke up, and sat up. I just sat there in the dark thinking about nothing in particular, just thinking. what did the dream mean? Selph still hadn't told me. I crawled out of bed, and got dressed, then went down to the Hall. Selph was also up. we were the only two.   
"I've figured it out. has the dream changed?"  
"yeah, tonight it was different."  
"shoot, then you'd better. know. sit." we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "it means, that eventually, this 'Matt' you'll meet him, and whatever happened, happens." my eyes got big. that meant, eventually, Shelby, Erica, and Selph, would no longer talk to me, sit with me, help me.   
"but!" I looked up sharply. there's more.  
"we caught it at a good time, hopefully, so maybe we can change it. what happened tonight?"  
I relayed the dream to her, and she started looking worried all over again.  
"oh shit. that's not good. DAMN! what to do, what to do! WHAT TA DOOOOOOOO!" she half collapsed on the table. there was a long pause.  
"it's useless. completely useless. hopeless. impossible. inconceivable. preposterous. useless. oh Kay, whatta we gonna do." she looked at me and her eyes were full of sympathy, something that rarely happens.   
"Selph, will you try to not listen to him?"  
"what if I wake up one morning and hate you? or more likely, you'll do something to annoy me, and I'll just make a big deal about it. oh Kay. this truly sucks." 

"you, Sephiroth Stiletto Clearwater, my very own sister, has given up hope?!" she nodded sulkily. If she's given up, what hope was there for me?   
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Erica and Shelby ran down to meet us.   
"we heard the whole thing." Shelby said  
"Selph! how could you!"   
"because she knows it's useless." I said. they all looked at me.   
"Kay, how can you give up too?"  
"Erica, Shelby, you wouldn't understand why I'm giving up because Selph is because you don't have Selph for a sister. if you did you would understand. Selph wouldn't give up on any old thing. She only gives up when she is positive that the outcome is already determined and it is too late to change. I trust in that fact and this year," I paused. I didn't know what I would do without them. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'll just have to live without you guys and hopefully by the end of the year it'll be over. "  
"oh, but you're so wrong Kay. so wrong." a cold, sneering voice said behind me. one I recognized immediately as...Matt. I whipped around and met the cold, sneering face that matched the voice to the finest point.   
"Kay, is this Matt?"  
"why, yes I am. you predict dreams well, Sephiroth."  
"feh, to me, that means nothing. leave my sister alone!"  
"YEAH! LEAVE KAY ALONE!" Erica shouted.   
"OGOPOGO WILL GET YOU!" Shelby bellowed.  
a curious look crossed Matt's face when Shelby said this.   
"who's this 'Ogopogo'?" he asked.  
me, Erica, and Selph started laughing.  
"TELL 'IM!" I gasped.  
"well, do you want the musical version or the regular?" Shelby grinned.  
"uh, regular."  
"Ok. Ogopogo is a water monster who lives in Okanagan Lake, British Columbia, Canada. Do you wanna hear the song now?"  
"sure." the three of us cracked up again.  
"His mother was and earwig;  
His father was a whale;  
a little bit of head and hardly any tail;  
And Ogopogo is his name!" she sang.  
"oh. and this-thing-is going to get me if I don't leave Kay alone?"  
"yes."  
"how are you sure?"  
"er-"  
"that's what I thought. I'll leave you now, I just wanted to meet you before I had to split you apart." and with a little pop, he disappeared.  
"I tried. I really thought it would work." Shelby said.  
"that's okay. Ogopogo is still cool. even if he can't save me." I smiled for the last time.  
It was later that day, that everything went down the drain. we were sitting in potions class. and, as usual, one of my other friends was asking me a question about a potion. (I like know, all the answers to these ?'s)   
"Kay, I need some help." Selph called me away.  
"hm? oh, you're doing this all wrong."  
"whatta mean? all wrong?"  
"yeah, you added the unicorn hair before the toad guts, you're suppose to do it afterward."  
"well, excuse me for being imperfect, your Highness." I was about to snap a reply back, but then I remembered. that was it. so, Matt made my sister go first. great. I went back to my seat and just sat there. I answered questions, and helped people, but with a little less enthusiasm. I don't think anyone noticed though. after potions, was Transfiguration, my worst subject. the one I always asked Selph for help in. now, I started to worry. not only was he going for my social life, but also my grades would drop because of depression and lack of the help I need.   
"Selph! wait up!" I called. maybe she just had a slight irritation. that I could deal with. she turned.  
"oh, hey Kay, what's up? sorry I snapped at you in potions, something-awe, screw it." she smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. Selph still knew she was my friend. I just had to watch what I say.   
"will you still help me in Transfiguration?"  
"of course. where's Erica and Shelby?"   
"I dunno. haven't seen 'em."  
"HERE! we're behind you the whole time." Erica ran up behind us with Shelby close at hand.  
"we'll try not to be too mean."  
"and I'll watch what I say." maybe that's the purpose of this exercise... but who is Matt and why would he such a bizarre thing?


	4. Chapter Four: Legends and Death

Matt's Dream Lair  
  
"So, Kay thinks that just by watching what she says, will somehow change this destiny? ha. that's a laugh. and she's wondering who I am. interesting. maybe I should give her a hint. maybe in tonight's dream... hm...no, tonight is the night that I haunt her with where she has to go...yesss...what do you think, Hikara?"  
"I think it's a marvelous plan, Matt."  
"just what I thought. so, where's she going again?"  
"to the Shrieking Shack via the Womping Willow."  
"ah, yes. do you think she'll get it?"  
"she's a smart girl. tell me again, why you hate her so much!"  
"well, it has to do with the dragon necklace she wears round her neck..."  
  
Back at Hogwarts:  
  
I was fingering the little necklace I'd gotten a while ago. I don't even remember where or from who I got it from. I was trying to remember in the middle of Charms.   
"Clearwater, did you just hear what I said?" Professor Flitwick aroused me from my daydream.  
"n-no Professor. Sorry."   
"pay attention next time. As I was saying..." but I'd gone back to daydreaming about my necklace, when Matt's jeering face was suddenly infront of mine.   
"EEP!" I yelled. I dropped my necklace which was glowing a strange light purple color unlike it's usual clearness.   
"Miss Clearwater, really now."  
"Sorry Professor, won't happen again." what was that?! I thought. My heart was beating incredibly fast.  
"Class dismissed." I picked up my stuff and walked out in a daze.   
"Kay!" Erica ran up behind me.  
"what happened?"  
"I'll tell you later, when I can tell Selph also she should know. okay?"  
"sure."   
"thanx. I'm still trying to figure out what happened."  
"oh. your necklace is glowing a bright purple. is that good?"  
"what?" I looked at it. it was. oh no. Mother always told me something was wrong if it glowed any color. especially purple. Matt must have something to do with this.  
  
Matt's Dream Lair:  
  
"... you see, 15 years ago, I owned that dragon necklace and I ruled over dreams constantly. but then, Kay's father, came and took it from me. and I want it back. Kay doesn't know this history."  
"and what happens when it glows purple?"  
"when it turns purple, that means that it's becoming closer to becoming part of the owner. as in, it will then be never be able to be separated from that person without the person dying. which is what I'm waiting for. the first out break has happened. It only takes five of these for it to seal. and then, I go in, and take it back."  
he grinned maliciously.   
"what do you think of that?"  
"I love it."   
Hogwarts.   
  
I woke up to a flash of purple. it was midnight and that was the 5th time it had flashed. I suddenly felt very strange. I started to take the necklace off, because I'd forgotten to do it earlier, but I suddenly got a sharp pain in my chest.   
"ow, what the heck?"   
"Kay, you okay?" Erica's voice said through the curtain.  
"yeah, I'm fine."  
"okay..." I think she went back to sleep. I rolled over and followed the example.  
  
Matt's Dream Lair.  
  
"today's the day, Hikara!" he cried joyously. "today's the day, I rule over the dream world again!"  
she squealed. "oh good!"  
"what time?"   
"high noon. make her miss potions!"  
"that's the only problem dear, taking her away, doesn't waste time. time freezes."   
"oh. darn."   
"okay, so at lunch, Kay, Erica, Shelby, and Selph will all disappear. and time will freeze."  
"bring that boy she likes, Keir."  
"why not? we'll bring him too."   
  
Hogwarts: Quarter to Noon.  
  
I was so hungry, I ate anything anybody put on my plate without much thought. I made sure not to touch anything that was disgusting looking. that much I did notice. after 15 minutes of this, I had that horribly familiar feeling you get when traveling by portkey. I landed fiercely on the stone floor.  
"hey, the least you could do is pad my landing. that hurt."  
"ha, yeah right. I want that necklace." Matt laughed.  
"what this?" I held it up.   
"yes."  
"sorry, I can't take it off."  
"but I can." He reached forward, grabbed it, and ripped it off.   
the pain following was unbearable. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. the world, Matt's twisted grin, and the room spun into blackness and I didn't feel anything.   



End file.
